


Five Thoughts They Won't Forget

by Kass



Series: Veronica Mars fanworks [7]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-16
Updated: 2008-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five tiny character studies, set in early S2 (spoilers for S2 x 10.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Thoughts They Won't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This contains general spoilers through S2 x 10. My profound thanks to luzdeestrellas for the beta!

### I.

He feels a perverse satisfaction in watching the schoolbus drive off, leaving Veronica behind. Weevil chuckles as he pulls away. It's been a rough summer, and he doesn't mind seeing her taken down a peg.

But he comes back and shoves his helmet into her hands anyway, and waits for her to climb on. This is no part of town to leave a white girl in, even one he pretends he could live without.

All night, he sees wreckage against his eyelids. He will never stop thanking God they were busy bitching at each other when that bus pulled away.

### II.

Lying in bed that night, Veronica tells herself her muscles are tense from the shock of another cold shower.

The lie would be more convincing if she could think of anything besides the buzz of Liam's tattoo needle over her face, or the gun in Logan's hand.

It was one thing to know he would probably get his ass kicked. But guns... suddenly she can imagine him shot. Bleeding. Not there any more.

Which leaves her weeping again, finally, now that she can allow herself. Furious at his recklessness, and how it hurt to see the concern in his eyes.

### III

Beating the crap out of Weevil feels great. Logan could stay there all day, rolling around the bathroom floor, giving as good as he gets.

That's the story of their relationship, such as it is: violence, spiced with flirtation. Always fighting for control.

But something's changed. They both know they aren't going for the kill. There's a common enemy, now.

And finally somebody else knows he didn't knife Felix. Logan's not sure even Veronica believed that.

But now the door busts open, and guys are dragging them apart. They don't look at each other, just try to land one final punch.

### IV.

It's a little weird, Mr. Mars asking if they can meet somewhere private. Like he thinks Veronica might have a bug in his office.

Come to think of it, she might. Anyway, it turns out he wants to trick out her computer. It's strangely sweet.

He makes her promise not to look at Veronica's files. Like she would do that. Besides, she taught Veronica LockSecret, which even she can't break.

Mac treats it like a business transaction. She doesn't let on how badly she wishes her parents had ever given this kind of thought to what gift she would want.

### V.

It never occurs to Wallace that she might not be home, until he lifts his hand to knock. Then he gets nervous.

Nervous she won't be there. Nervous it'll be awkward.

Her emails sounded okay, mostly, but if you want to be friends with Veronica Mars, you get good at reading between the lines. He gets the feeling things are pretty screwed-up right now.

What else is new.

He can hear the television through the door, the news anchors at Times Square on a three-hour time-delay.

When Veronica opens the door, she looks stunned, like she's forgotten about joy.


End file.
